marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Aaron English (Earth-616)
| Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Television Producer | Education = College education | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Glen Cove, Long Island, New York | Creators = David Kraft; Keith Giffen | First = Defenders #51 | HistoryText = Aaron English was born into a very wealthy family and had an interest in film from a very young age. He grew up to become a would-be television producer and an associate of the disastrous Defenders. He first saw Valkyrie, in her human guise, after she registered for courses at Empire State University and hit on her, promptly asking her on a date to go see Charles Bronson's "Death Wish." Dollar Bill later met Bruce Banner as a mutual acquaintance of Valkyrie when the three were all at a hospital together. Dollar Bill invited the two to a nightclub where he promised to buy them free drinks. That night at the club, Dollar Bill found out the alter-egos of his new friends when they transformed into Hulk and Valkyrie in his presence to fight Devil-Slayer. After being abandoned at the club following the fight, Dollar Bill went to the Sanctum Sanctorum to look for his friends and the rest of the Defenders, but upon arriving he encountered the unmoving body of Dr. Strange, whom he mistook to be dead. When the Defenders eventually did arrive at the house, Dollar Bill met them at the door and told them about the dead doctor. Dollar Bill was surprised to learn that Strange was not dead after all, but rather his spirit was simply absent and sojourning in astral form. The Defenders feared that Strange would die if his spirit failed to return. Wong suggested transporting the physical form of Strange to the location of his astral form. Valkyrie suggested traveling to Mexico in search of the Cult of Harvester of Eyes. Dollar Bill volunteered for the mission, and Valkyrie agreed to take him with her. She made him swear to avoid danger while on the mission. Dollar Bill was filming the Defenders during their mission, planning to create and release a film about them. When the teams jet plane was shot down by sidewinder missiles, Dollar Bill and the others escaped on parachutes. He managed to continue filming during the escape. As Nighthawk and Valkyrie fought a demonic version of Dr. Strange, Dollar Bill attempted to protect the true body of Strange from the demonic version. Valkyrie soon killed the demonic form and released Strange's spirit. He returned to his real body and thanked his friends. Dollar Bill announced that he had filmed the entire experience, and that he had risked his life for his art. Dollar Bill helped prepare a trap for Lunatik at Empire State University, hoping to film the Defenders in action. He actually tried to help the Defenders in fighting the vigilante, but Dollar Bill, the Defenders, and Spider-Man were all defeated by Lunatik. Lunatik escaped unharmed. "Dollar Bill" (as he called himself) produced an unauthorized documentary about the Defenders, called The Dynamic Defenders and sold the rights for its television broadcast. The documentary was broadcast on television and revealed the existence of the team to the world. Nighthawk was angry at Dollar Bill for having their cover blown and acting without their knowledge or permission. He threatened to sue Dollar Bill, but Valkyrie convinced him to back down. Hellcat was excited about the publicity, and was the only active Defender who actually wanted to see herself on television. The documentary informed viewers of the Defenders' latest exploits, and then informed them of a key difference between the Avengers and the Defenders. He claimed that the Defenders were a non-team, with no charters and no rules. Anyone with superpowers could declare himself a Defender and automatically become a member. Dollar Bill personally invited super-humans to join the team, and declared the address on television: "Richmond Riding Academy, Nassau County, Long Island, New York". He wanted heroes to join the team as quick as possible. Dollar Bill informed viewers that he was the Defenders' press agent and that he was going to exclusively film their exploits. He called the Defenders his own team, as if he had rights over them. Dollar Bill was kicked out of Richmond Riding Academy by Nighthawk, who was enraged with his behavior. Dollar Bill came in contact with his friends Harrison Turk and Horace Ledge. He was happy to see Ledge released from the hospital. Dollar Bill later asked Harrison for advice, on how to repair his relationship with the Defenders. Harrison agreed to help him get back on the team's good graces. | Powers = | Abilities = *Dollar Bill is a skilled film-maker. He managed to create a decent documentary film and to sell the rights for its television broadcast, while still only a college student. *Dollar Bill has demonstrated courage and determination when facing potential death. | Strength = | Weaknesses = *While friendly and well-intentioned, Dollar Bill seems to lack tact and can unwittingly offend even his closest friends. His acting without any authorization has got him in trouble with the Defenders. *He has on occasion withheld key information from his allies, because they failed to ask him. He was the only one who found out how Lunatik escaped, and did not bother to share the information with the others. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = *Dollar Bill always wears sunglasses which cover his eyes. His eye color is unknown. *Dollar Bill frequently mentions various films and film directors while speaking. His love for cinema is quite evident. | Trivia = | Links = *His profile in the Appendix to the Marvel Handbook. }} Category:Empire State University Student